Little White Lies
by SSSRHA
Summary: Lies always unravel. Team Seven was undone by their own secrets. One-shot. AU. Companion to "Sick Little Secrets". Previously titled "A Toast"


**"A toast** to trust!" a drunk Kakashi declared brightly, his shot glass held high in the air.

 _Kakashi held a scroll in his hands._

 _All I have to do is shunshin away and the mission is done, he thought, dodging another barrage of shuriken from the enemy Shinobi._

 _He turned to Gai, about to send him the message to get out of the fray, when his eyes widened._

 _A large fireball hurled towards the green-clad man._

 _Gai looked at Kakashi and Kakashi understood. Kawarimi over and I'll take out the long-range fighter._

 _All Kakashi had to do was drop the scroll and do the handseals. The mission would probably be lost, but Gai was his friend._

 _Kakashi moved to do it, but then froze. For a moment, all he could see was his father's corpse just lying there in his living room._

 _Gai stared at him. At first in confusion, then comprehension. There was a split second of rage, then understanding. Gai gave him a small smile, one of his teeth sparkling._

 _He was engulfed in the fireball._ _The mission was a success. Kakashi and Gai were the only ones on it and no one knew that he could have saved him._

 _They found Kakashi slumped over a katana the next day._

Sasuke, a flush on his cheeks, gave them all a rare smile. "To achieving our goals!"

 _Itachi's black flames raged towards Sasuke. There was an opening, so obvious it made Sasuke wonder if it was intentional. All he had to do was do a chakra-powered jump and strike a chakra-less Itachi._

 _Instead, Sasuke just stood there._ _You're really going to kill your dear older brother? something in his mind hissed. Are you so broken that you would kill your idol? Are you so lost in your lust for power that you would do such a thing?_

 _So Sasuke stood still. Itachi's eyes widened as Sasuke was caught in the flames. They dissipated, but it was too late._

 _Sasuke Uchiha was dead._ _Itachi slowly stumbled over. He fell to his knees and tenderly touched his little brother's charred face._

 _"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke. There will never be a next time."_

 _Itachi collapsed next to Sasuke, succumbing to his illness._

Sakura, her grip on her shot glass clumsy, yelled, "To loved ones!"

 _Sakura stared blankly at the bodies of her parents. She barely recognized their faces anymore, but she knew_.

 _They had died, murdered, by nothing more than a petty civilian with a grudge._

 _She heard the whispers._

 _"Look, they were the parents of a Jounin and they still died like that! Their daughter doesn't even look ashamed!"_

 _She hadn't spoken to them in over a decade and a half._

 _She performed the autopsy with a detached aura._

 _The next day, she retired from the Shinobi forces._

 _Ten years later, she was found dead at the bottom of her stairs, apparently having fallen._

Naruto, his grin stretching from ear to ear, slurred, "To our comrades!"

 _"What are you doing, Naruto?" Hinata asked quietly._

 _Naruto froze. It was midnight and the streets were empty. Naruto had a pack on his back and he was dressed for travel._

 _"Hinata," he whispered. "I'm just...going."_

 _"Rogue?" Hinata asked, her voice barely heard._

 _Naruto gave her a weak smile. "No. I left a note with Grandma Tsunade. I'm just taking a break."_

 _"For how long?"_

 _"Don't know."_

 _"Will you be back?"_

 _Naruto remained silent. Tears started to stream down Hinata's face._

 _"We need you, Naruto! **I** need you! H-How are you going to be Hokage if you're gone?! Th-This Village needs you!"_

 _Try as he might, Naruto couldn't bring himself to believe that._

 _"Goodbye, Hinata."_

 _He was never heard from again._

The four drunk Shinobi laughed, then synced, "And most of all-"

 _Their graves were side-by-side. One body had a hole in it's stomach, another broken bones. One was burnt nearly beyond recognition, and the fourth body was nowhere to be found._

 _Uncared for, mold grew over their names until they were unreadable._

"-a toast to the unforgettable Team Seven!"

 **~The End~**

 **God, that was depressing. Hope you liked it!**

 **Please tell me if you find any errors and stuff.**

 **Yes, Sakura's parents are Shinobi, and yes, she has a better relationship with them, but this is just for this story.**

 **Anyway, remember to Favorite, Follow, and Review! This is SSSRHA, signing out!**


End file.
